For example, JP2006-209651A, which corresponds to US 2006/0114221 A1, describes a position detector that detects a relative position between a magnet and an electromagnetic conversion element using the Hall effect.
In such a position detector, a potential difference occurs in the electromagnetic conversion element according to the relative position between the magnet and the electromagnetic conversion element. The electromagnetic conversion element outputs a signal according to the potential difference, and a control unit specifies the relative position between the magnet and the electromagnetic conversion element based on the signal outputted from the electromagnetic conversion element.
In a conventional position detector, the electromagnetic conversion element is provided by a specific integrated circuit (IC). That is, an IC for the electromagnetic conversion element needs to be prepared, in addition to a circuit board on which the control unit is mounted.